War Zone
by Gayunicorns
Summary: A generals dying epiphany


The rain pounded relentlessly on my head. Each raindrop drilled into my skull powered by the force of Mother Nature. My uniform was torn into shreds. A uniform was meant to be shown off, and to be complemented on, but after this round I had no resources, no ammunition, and most importantly no life. I looked around and saw what man was capable of doing if he was provoked. The bloodshed was horrendous, beyond repairable. If I went back, this would be the most successful war ever fought in the history of the world. I would be the king of the world! It was good to be king; everyone would have to pay attention to me and that's all I ever wanted. You see my childhood wasn't really the best in the world. Between my mentally insane father and my violence driven brother, I was the only normal boy in Prussia. I felt that all should know our nation. A superpower. Prussia would be the ultimate killing machine. And it would all be thanks to me. The normal boy born in Rugenwalde, Prussia would become the ruler of the world. No more laughing, no more games; it was my time to shine. But that could not become a reality. For I am the worst general that ever lived.

The feeling of failure sinks deep into my soul like the titanic, slowly sinking to the ocean floor. The passengers slowly dying of air loss. The thick water of hatred and regret entering their lungs, wishing they never stepped on this boat. That feeling you get when you wished you never did something is awful.

The rain continued to drill into my skull. The pain was beyond repair. My medals were long gone. They were eroded into the cold harsh flesh of the earth. Life is cruel; I got to thinking, why should the afterlife be any different? If I end my life now, I won't have to deal with the torture life will bring me after this war. The lightning crashed, cooking the dead bodies to a crisp. Thunder followed making the ground shake, preparing the entrance to hell. Slowly, my eyesight started to fade. I fell to the ground knees first and thought, either I die right now, or they will kill me themselves. I smiled. The earth seemed like a dream. Something we see every night and we create goals for. Dreams we established, and it was our duty to accomplish those dreams. Soon we would wake up in a world where there is no life, no love, and no dreams. They were all taken away, never to return to the surface. Love is a very powerful emotion. It controlled your very existence. It could either give you the time of you life or it could give you its rage and hatred. Countless nights under the stars, or all those mornings sleeping in so you can feel that warmth for just a little longer. Or, it can turn you into someone you don't know. A horrible argument makes you turn away. It makes you scream, drown in a boiling lake of blood. You're scared that you will never love again. But then you see those eyes again that made you higher than a kite. And you learn to love again.

My eyesight was gone, it was my turn to join to villains table. To see all the famous dictators of the world would bring joy to my heart. I knew I could have changed my life, I just didn't know how to change it. I just needed a guide, someone to hold my hand. Why didn't anyone love me? I thought I was good enough to love. But I guess I wasn't good enough to love. I was so focused on concentrating on the military that I completely forgot about love. Maybe we should all take our time to stop what we are doing and actually appreciate what the world has given to us. The world has given us so many things, you just have to take your time and look for them. I turned my body to where the bullets were hitting my face. All I could see was darkness and soon, it would drain into my soul and I will die of a coldhearted killer. This wasn't the way I wanted my life to be. I wanted to settle down and get married, maybe have a few kids and grow old with the love of my life and place bets on who would die first with my fellow family members. I'm not saying the military is a bad thing but sometimes, it's the reason why people are so mean and stubborn. The military is the reason why I became who I am.

My body became numb and I fell into a deep slumber. I woke up in a world where I meet the love of my life and where dreams do in fact, come true.


End file.
